


Dimples Begone!

by setaxis



Series: Begone! [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setaxis/pseuds/setaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han isn't sure why he goes back to the strange shop he went to with Sehun, but it likely had not a lot to do with potions and quite a lot to do with dimples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimples Begone!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the (long overdue) layhan sequel to Feelings Begone! It's a drabble in honour of one Zhang Yixing's birthday. Happy birthday to the sweetest man alive. 
> 
> The first in the series is useful, but it is not necessary to read this.

The first time Lu Han meets Yixing he thinks he's a complete weirdo. A cute weirdo, but fucking bonkers nonetheless. What type of guy believes in potions for goodness sake?

Besides that he hadn't really had much chance to form and impression beyond _dimples_ and _weird_ because he'd been trying to stop his rather stupid dongsaeng from committing emotional suicide. (seriously, it's cute how dumb Sehun is - especially about feelings - but also sometimes extremely irritating)

He doesn't know why he goes back - _maybe just to scratch the itch and let him speak mandarin, maybe the temptation of sinking his fingers into those dimples, or maybe just out of sheer boredom ___\- but either way go back he does. A balmy Tuesday afternoon to be precise.

The shop is just as he remembers it. Dim, with multiple boxes labelled in neat Chinese strewn around the place and a wall of drawers with mystic-looking symbols. It's interesting if nothing else. 

And, just like last time, the owner is nowhere to be seen. The bell on the door had rung as he'd entered he's sure, but no one appears to greet him even after a while of him looking round slightly aimlessly and he's starting to feel bored again. The novelty of reading Chinese wears off rather quickly when they're weird names of plants. Lu Han has never cared that much for plants. 

He's just about to leave when a short boy with large eyes appears at the counter. He appears to be rather startled by Lu Han's presence (as if he wasn't expecting any customers, which Lu Han doesn't find that surprising) and almost spills his tea. 

"Oh." The boy says. "I'll get Yixing." 

Lu Han is just about to say he doesn't have to when Yixing swans onto the main shop floor wearing a crown of daisies and holding a ladle. _Um, what?_

"Hello." He waves to Lu Han, smiling so wide his dimples sink in. Lu Han whimpers slightly. "What can I help you with today?" 

"Do you sell dimple immunity potions?" He replies without thinking. 

Yixing blinks at him slowly. He seems to be trying to process what he’s said and Lu Han thanks his lucky stars that he’s been in Korea long enough that it had come out instinctively in Korean rather than Mandarin. Now he just has to hope that Yixing is not aware of the word for dimples. 

“I’m sorry sir, I’m not sure we do.” There’s a tiny frown line in between his eyebrows and Lu Han feels like he’s just kicked a puppy. Yixing glances up the stairs. “Let me go and ask Kyungsoo.” 

Before Lu Han can tell him to stop Yixing has bounded up the stairs calling out ‘Kyungsoo-ah! Kyungsoo-ah!’ as he goes. There’s a mumbling from upstairs and then a sudden bark of laughter. Lu Han feels his face flame. He half considers leaving the shop now, saving himself the embarrassment that will surely be waiting for him when Yixing returns from upstairs, but he doesn’t. 

Yixing returns slowly down from the stairs. He has a look on his face that Lu Han can’t place – somewhere between confusion and suspicion. 

“Kyungsoo said he cannot make you a potion for that. He said that the only way is to come back to the shop regularly.” He smiles, but it doesn’t reach his dimples. 

“Ah, okay.” Lu Han says awkwardly. He makes a show of looking round the shop as if looking for the thing that will make him immune to dimples. (He studiously avoids looking at Yixing’s cheeks). 

“Was that everything?” Yixing asks politely. 

“Ah, yes. Thank you.” Lu Han attempts to smile. He backs towards the door. “I’ll be going now.” 

“See you soon!” Yixing really smiles this time, dimples popping out as he does so, and Lu Han pretty much falls out of the door he’s so stunned by them. 

_What the hell,_ he thinks desperately to himself as he attempts to right himself outside the door to the shop. _What the hell is wrong with me? Is this witchcraft afterall?_

Lu Han’s so busy contemplating whether or not he’s been enchanted that it isn't until he’s is half way down the street that he realises the whole second half of the conversation had been in Mandarin. He’d never introduced himself and he _knows_ his accent is good enough to fool most fellow foreigners which means Yixing must have recognised him from last time. His eyes widen. 

_Fuck._

Xxx 

Yixing comes rushing up the stairs for the second time that day, just when Kyungsoo is at a particularly intricate part of his brewing. 

“It _was_ that guy I told you about before!” He gushes wildly. “You know, the one that came with the kid for the crush-be-gone potion?” 

Kyungsoo nods absentmindedly, trying to keep focus on how many times he’s stirred the potion already. Was it thirteen or fourteen clockwise? 

“Hey Kyungsoo, why did you tell him to come back? There’s no charms on the shop except protection ones, he won’t become immune to _damples_ \- whatever they are – by coming back here! He needs proper help!” Yixing says sternly. 

Kyungsoo can see he’s quite clearly upset about how this poor unfortunate could be wandering the streets at the mercy of _damples_. He resists the urge to roll his eyes. “I would have thought you’d be pleased he would be coming back in, seeing as how you’d been whining about having no one to speak Chinese with.” 

Yixing does have the decency to look shamefaced at that. _Good_ Kyungsoo thinks, _maybe now you’ll stop interrupting my while I’m working my magic._ He doesn’t mind Yixing talking to him – in fact he rather likes his soft, accented burr – just _not while he’s brewing!_

“Besides,” Kyungsoo continues, “didn’t you say he was cute, or something?" 

Red blooms on the tips of Yixing’s ears. He mumbles something unintelligible and promptly darts back down to the shop floor, flower crown flapping as he does so.

Kyungsoo smirks as he turns back to his bubbling cauldron. His work here is done. 


End file.
